Four Houses
by moonstone88
Summary: A child of light was born with a burden his family knew he would have to face one day so they took him away. Now he has returned to take up a mantal no one has had for centuries will his world accept him or will his return be to much even for magical kind
1. Entrance

A/N well welcome everyone to another fanfic, I must admit I am nortorious when it comes to my writing I always have more than one stroy going at any time and as I have just wrapped up twisted Lines I finally gave into my need to write this one. This story is going to be set in the same basic world but with some very obvious differences and as I progress a lot of people will se similarties to other already existing fantastic stories, and I fully admit to borrowing bits here and there so feel free to pop onto my favourites and read the people who gave me my inspirtation. (I in fact encourage it because they are fantastic!)

Anywho as always I will give this story my own flavour and twist so I hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Harry stood at the top of the hill looking down at Hogwarts, a school that he had never actually set foot in, though he was supposed to. He could see students milling around in the gardens taking advantage of the warm weather and the fact that classes were wrapping up for summer. He watched as a few grabbed brooms and started to play an impromptu game of Quidditch. It all seemed to peaceful it was a shame that he knew the peace was tenuous at best and would more than likely come to an end in the days to come.<p>

Sighing he closed his eyes feeling the shift inside him as always and when he opened his eyes he was looking up at the great double doors at the entrance of Hogwarts. More than one student assembled cried out from shock at the sight of him. It was well known that there were anti-apparition charms around the castle and its lands, this was impossible, and yet here he was. He turned to see a group of young first years staring at him mouths hanging open. With a wink he walked forwards and pressed his hands against the doors feeling them hum under his touch. With a smile he watched as the doors swung open allowing him entrance.

Professor McGonagall was sat in the great hall eating lunch when she watched a group of teenagers come running into the hall all separating to go to different people scattered around the different school benches eating. They would whisper something to their counterparts who would instantly drop whatever they were doing and rush out the way their friends had come. She rose to her feet watching as more and more of the students rushed from the room heading somewhere and with a sigh she descended from the teachers table and headed in the direction so many of them had flowed in.

She passed in the entranceway to find it flooded with students, so many in fact that she had to push her way forwards before she could see what they were all starring at. Stood in front of the Hogwarts crest that had been carved into the wall when the school had been founded was a young man with a mop of black hair. She gasped at the sight of him her hand flying to her mouth as she stared at what looked to be a ghost from her past.

Harry knew he was drawing a crowd but he didn't care they would all know who he was soon enough after all so what was the use in trying to hide. With a small smile touching his lips he pressed his hands to the crest and listened as people behind him gasped feel the power flare around them. Harry closed his eyes as images passed through his mind, the castles way of welcoming him home. With a grin he lifted his hands from the wall not surprised to find the Gryffindor and Slytherine crests etched across the backs of his hands, when he flipped them over on the palms were etched the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff crests exactly as they were pictured on the wall.

Rubbing his hands together he stepped back from the wall turning to face the crowd that had gathered, easily spotting the professors at the front.

Inclining his head to a tall woman he recognised from his tutoring he smiled, "professor," he said in greeting as he dipped his head.

She frowned at him and he could see her trying to figure something out, "James," she whispered and he turned fully to face her so she could see the glint of his emerald eyes.

"Nope, but good guess, I'm Harry," he said and heard her gasp as he had expected.

He walked forwards tucking his hands behind him as he did and watched as her eyes roved over him. He knew what she was seeing, a young man, a young wizard, which had been thought dead for the last seventeen years. The son of two immensely powerful people in the wizarding world that been murdered, or at least had made it look as if they had. He was tall even for his age and had long black hair pulled away from this face with a leather thong tied at the nape of his neck. He was wearing muggle attire at the moment, a plain black tee and faded blue jeans on top of a pair of rather raggedy black converse. He knew he cast one hell of a paradoxical picture to everyone assembled but he liked it that way.

Just then there was a bang and harry sighed, ah hell he'd been busted. He turned to the doors to see one angry red head starring death daggers at him.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell do you think you're playing at," she yelled as she stalked forwards the crowd wisely parting to let her through.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender and realised to late that wasn't the right thing to do. She gasped coming to a standstill just in front of him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her. She stared at his palm and the flipped it over. She looked up at him and he could see the anger rippling in her eyes and he wilted a little at the sight of it. She dropped his right hand and grabbed his left examining it as she had done the other one.

"Well you've gone and sodding done it now haven't you," she said throwing her hands up in disgust.

She paced away from him and Harry tried to keep up, "ah mum come on you knew I wasn't just going to sit around anymore," he grabbed her arm pulling her to a halt and spun her so she faced him, "I couldn't," he pleaded and she stared deep into her sons eyes.

Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing and Harry looked shocked his eyes searching for some help.

Just then he spotted his salvation as two men walked in the doors both beaming widely as they did.

"God damn it's good to be home," one said and the sobbing woman pulled from Harry's embrace enough to shoot him a dirty look.

He grinned at her ignoring the evils and took in his surroundings finally spotting McGonagall who stood a few metres away her mouth hanging open, "Hey Minnie how's it hanging," he said and watched her splutter with a laugh.

"Mr Black," she mumbled unable to get much more out.

He bowed with a flourish sweeping his long black coat back as he did so, "at your service," he laughed as the other man punched him on the arm.

That figure then turned to his old teacher and friend softly, "sorry to descend on you like this Minerva I had hoped to warn you of our arrival but the lad got away from us."

He turned to look at his son who was now patting his mother on the back, "I couldn't help it I could feel it singing to me," he said with a shrug and his mother wailed again.

With a laugh the other man stepped forwards and detangled the woman from her son taking her into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing into his chest.

"She'll be alright in a minute son," he said over the top of the redheads head and smiled at his son who nodded still looking a little stricken by his mothers sobbing.

"Would someone please care to tell me what is going on," McGonagall said having finally found her voice.

"Easy harry here has come home to claim some things that are his and me James and lily have some along for the ride," Sirius laughed.

Before McGonagall could say anything else someone cleared their throat drawing attention to them and the whole crowd turned as one to find the headmaster stood there his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well I guess I should say welcome home Mr Potter, since the castle seems to have switched its allegiance," Dumbledore said as he stepped forwards to take the young man's hand.

As his hand closed around Harry's he felt a spark of power but ignored it while he shook the young man's hand.

"I think we've caused quite enough of a show, shall we retired to somewhere a little more private," he said and with that he turned and headed back the way he came the crowd parting like a tide for him.

With a shrug Harry followed, Sirius quick on his heel and his mother and father trailing behind. For a moment McGonagall watched as they walked through the crowd and then with a shake she snapped herself out of the trancelike state and followed the strange procession, a bustle of noise starting in her wake.


	2. Friends

Ginny bit the end of her pencil trying hard to make what she had just written make sense. She knew the year was coming to a close and she would be leaving Hogwarts soon but she still had things she wanted to dear here. She tucked a strand of her long golden red hair behind her ear and picked up the piece of parchment blinking tiredly at it. With a sigh she threw her pen down and looked to her friend who was sitting with her feet propped up on the table. Luna lowered her book and smiled a little dreamily.

"Wanna go play yet," her friend asked and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Gathering her papers up she slipped them into her satchel and sat back in the chair, pulling at her red and gold stripy top. Luna slipped her legs off the table and sat forwards sensing her friend's need she took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. After a moment she sat back in her chair folding her arms across her stomach and smiled softly.

"How is it you always know what to do Luna?" Ginny asked laughing lightly as Luna pulled a face.

Ginny watched as he friend ran her fingers through her long white blond hair and then pulled it into a bun using her wand to secure it.

The girls sat like that for a moment enjoying the quiet of the library. The room was always quiet but the fact that so few students had study left to do meant it was even quieter than usual. Add in the fact it was a glorious day outside and that just meant Luna and Ginny were the only ones left inside.

Ginny watched her friend as Luna picked up the book again and resumed reading, twirling a strand of her hair as she did. The other girl didn't seem to have a care in the world but Ginny knew it was far from true. Luna presented a flighty facade to the world around her, saying things that often made people laugh because they assumed she was stupid, but Ginny saw the side most people didn't. The girl who sighed trying to smile as she went to grab a pair of shoes and would find them all gone. The girl who would try to brush off the names people called her and then would cry in her room.

Both girls had seemed on the outside of everyone else their whole time at Hogwarts and even though they were in different house they had gravitated towards each other. Luna could feel Ginny watching her as she read but didn't say anything her friend often watched her when she thought she wasn't looking but she didn't mind. Ginny was the only person she didn't mind watching her.

A commotion broke through the silence of the library and Ginny turned in her seat to see people running outside the doors obviously heading somewhere with great urgently. She turned back to look at her friend and as one they rose and headed out of the doors to see what was going on.

Ginny caught the hand of a third year that went running passed pulled the girl to a halt.

"What's going on?" she asked the girl who looked a little wild eyed.

"Someone broke into Hogwarts," the girl said pulling her arm free and running off to join her friend who was waiting for her at the corner.

Ginny looked at Luna who simply shrugged and the pair of them headed off in the direction everyone was running, Ginny figuring she should at least take a look since she was Head girl after all.

When they reached the entrance hall it was to find most of the school milling around buzzing with chatter and since Ginny couldn't see any teachers around she figured she would take control of whatever was going on. Nodding to Luna who was a fellow prefect they headed into the crowd issuing orders for everyone to return to their houses straight away. A few people grumbled as they started to move them on, but once they saw it was Ginny giving the orders they moved on and soon people realised who it was talking.

Soon the entry way was completely deserted except for Ginny Luna and one or two other prefects. She instructed the prefects to spread the word that everyone was to stay in their respective houses and for the moment the prefects were in charge of that. They quickly skittered off leaving Luna and Ginny alone.

Ginny turned to see where her friend had gone and found Luna stood in front of the stone carving on the Hogwarts crest. Ginny had passed the carving so many times that she barely even glanced at it anymore, but this time the sight in front of her caught her breath and held it. Each quarter of the crest was glowing in a different colour as it lit by some light the girls couldn't see. Gryffindor glowed bright red, Ravenclaw was a brilliant blue, Hufflepuff was a yellow so pure it was almost sunlight, and Slytherin was a green bright as an emerald. What was even stranger was that lights didn't bleed together; they were completely untouched by each other.

"What the hell," Ginny gasped stepping up to stand next to her friend.

Luna slipped her hand into Ginny's as she so very often did and squeezed it.

As one the girls turned running for the corridor that would lead to the headmaster's office and hopefully some answers as to what was going on. Ginny was a little surprised that the stone garden moved out of the way as they approached but Luna just tugged her on not allowing her to stop and think about it.

* * *

><p>AN a small chap just to introduce the two girls hopefully the chapters will get longer from here x


	3. Introductions

Harry stood in the headmasters office looking at all the different portraits as his mother and father whispered desperately to each other. His mother had finally stopped crying but the anger was back and Harry didn't know which one he preferred. Sirius was leaning against the wall watching the Potters fight with a twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore was sat at his desk with McGonagall at his shoulder her sharp eyes taking everything in in mute silence.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the four of them turned to look at him, "as wonderful as it is to watch my dear friends fighting it would be nice to know what you are doing here, and how your alive," he said his eyes alighting on each of them one after another.

James looked to Lily who with a sigh nodded and took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk. James walked up behind her his hand sliding along her neck in a soothing caress.

"We all knew of the prophecy headmaster, we knew it would be Harry he would choose, so we planned for his attack. Sirius allowed Peter to believe he had betrayed us and caught us unawares. When Voldermort attacked we were ready for it," James looked to Sirius where he was leaning and the other man took over the story.

"I was there as well, we managed to keep Voldermort at bay, but we all knew for anything to happen the man actually needed to get to Harry. Lily tried to keep him safe in his bedroom but Voldermort managed to give us the slip and was there before we realised. Before James and I even reached the room he had tried to kill Harry but for some reason it just didn't work."

Everyone turned to look at Lily who was staring down at her hands, "I can't really give any more information than that, one moment I was starring at the most evil man in the world and knowing he was going to kill me and my child, and then he was gone."

Harry listened to the story as his family told it not surprised by any of the details since he had heard them a thousand times before. He knew he had things he could say to shine light on what had actually happened that night but he chose to keep quiet knowing now was not the time. Instead he placed a hand against the wall and smiled as a thrum of power shot up his arm. He was aware that they would not be alone for long, that two girls were heading towards to office as the adult spoke and he was interested to see them. Through his connection to the castle he could taste their magic and it tasted familiar.

"Needless to say we thought it was best to go into hiding leaving everyone to think we were dead since we knew Voldermort would still be coming after us. We took harry into hiding where we've stayed until now," he finished and turned to Harry who opened his eyes and smiled at his godfather.

Dumbledore nodding taking in everything they said and decided further questioning would definitely be needed, but he was now watching Harry. Somehow the young man was able to tap into the core of Hogwarts into the ambient magic itself and was using it for something. What he was doing Dumbledore couldn't be sure, his connection to the wards was still strong, but from the moment Harry had set foot in the castle something had shifted from the headmaster to the young man and even stranger than that Harry seemed to be fully aware and happy with his new found abilities.

"What brought you back now?" he said his eyes swinging from Harry to Lily and James.

"We were on our way back to England with Harry, we've been discussing returning since Harry turned seventeen since we knew if we set foot on English soil before then he would be easily traced, but we only just felt right now," James explained with a shrug.

"Though the pup slipped his leash and made it here before we could stop him," Sirius said winking at Harry who beamed.

Before they could say anything else though there was a knock at the door and Harry turned to look but not before James saw a mischievous look in his eyes. Dumbledore was about to have the wards send whoever it was away when Harry clicked his fingers and the door swung inwards revealing to young woman.

"Professor is it alright if we come in," the redhead said spotting the fact that the office was full.

With a sigh McGonagall gestured for the two girls to come in and they stepped inside slowly the door closing behind them.

"What can we do for you Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore asked as the two girls stood looking out at the people assembled.

Clearing her throat Ginny stepped forwards smiling softly, "I thought you'd like to know that I have sent all students back to their respective houses and asked that the prefects keep them their until word from you," she said her voice faltering slightly as her eyes flicked to Harry who had pushed off the wall and was now moving closer to the two young girls.

Ginny watched him with a wary eye but Luna beamed at him and he winked at her brightening her smile even more. Sirius watched Harry as he moved, having noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes of the girls since he had let them in and he was totally sure that he had been the one to let them in. He could taste Harry's power and he knew is parents could as well but the others in the room weren't attuned to it.

"You taste good," Luna giggled suddenly drawing Sirius' attention.

She was smiling at Harry who was now barely a few steps from her, "you don't taste to bad yourself," he said as he stepped a little closer to her.

Ginny watched the strange exchange between her friend, who understandably was a little strange herself, and the young man she had never laid eyes on before frowning slightly.

"Harry," Sirius growled suddenly snapping Harry's attention to him.

Sirius gave the barest of a shake of his head and Harry stepped back but not before he winked at Luna again drawing a giggle from her lips. Ginny stepped back so she was stood shoulder to shoulder with her friend and took her hand in hers and squeezed slightly.

"Would you be willing to wait outside my dears," Dumbledore said and with a nod the two girls slipped out of the room again.

Lily was on her feet an instantly later her hand reaching out to grip Harry's arm as she pulled him to sit down.

"What was that young man?" she asked her annoyance obvious.

"What I can't help it mum," he closed his eyes and she watched him shiver and when he opened them again his eyes were glowing green, "you know what's happening here," he said and his voice echoed with power.

She starred at her son for a moment and then looked up at James her eyes begging for help. James slipped up next to her wrapping an arm around her waist before he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"That fast Harry," James said and Harry simply nodded his eyes wandering to the door the girls had escaped through.

Dumbledore was quiet lost with the conversation going on around him and he knew McGonagall was as well from her irritated manner. It seemed the Potters knew what was happening here but weren't inclined to let the other two know exactly what was going on.

"Maybe we should discuss a few things alone," McGonagall said her eyes lingering on Harry for the barest of moments before she looked back up at Lily and James.

Harry rose to his feet in a fluid move and smiled cutting off whatever his mother was about to say, "I think that's a great idea," he said and ducked out of the door before anyone could say anything.

With a chuckle Sirius slipped down into the chair Harry had vacated, "I think we just unleashed a monster," he laughed and Lily worried that he was exactly right.

Downstairs Ginny pulled Luna to a stop and looked into her friend's silver grey eyes.

"What was that all about?" she asked searching for an answer in the smoky orbs.

Luna smiled dreamily before she answered, "couldn't you taste him Ginny, he was everywhere in that room and he felt so good," she said shivering slightly and her eyes went glassy for a moment.

Ginny let her go watching as her friend smiled again, and realised she had felt what Luna was talking about. From nearly the instant she had walked into that room she had felt a shiver of power move across her skin. She blushed as she thought of the effect it had had on her, and as she looked at Luna she realised it must have had the same effect on the other girl.

"That was him?" she whispered and her friend turned to look at her.

"Oh yes," Luna breathed, "imagine what it would be like to kiss him," she said with a little giggle.

"I'd image it would be bloody fantastic," a voice said from behind them and both girls gasped and turned to face where it had come from.

They both saw the same young man appear from the staircase leading to the headmaster's office a small mischievous smile on his lips. Luna pushed past Ginny bouncing forwards and only coming to stop a few paces from the young man. He smiled brightly at Luna and held his hand out to her.

"Harry Potter," he said as Luna looks his hand.

"Luna Lovegood," she answered sweetly as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand with a smile.

Ginny watched as a flush ran up Luna's neck and coloured her cheeks a pale pink. Luna never blushed, nothing ever fazed her but apparently this young man had that effect.

"Well that was lovely," Luna breathed as he dropped her hand, "can I kiss you," she asked sweetly.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed and dove forwards to stand next to her friend.

Harry chuckled deciding he already liked this girl. He could taste her magic on his lips and he knew she was just what he had been looking for but he didn't say anything as her friend joined them. Ginny was different to Luna in nearly every way. Her colouring was different, her hair being fiery red where Luna's was the brightest white he had ever seen. But even though they were different they tasted very similar to his senses. On a whim he sent a flare of power out and smiled as he watched her eyes widen with shock. Oh yeah she could feel him, that was good, especially since she seemed to be what he needed as well.

The three stood looking at each other for a moment until Harry held out his hand for Ginny to shake. She looked at his hand like it might suddenly try to bite her but then she reached up slowly and gripped it. She gasped as a ripple of power shot through her body and looked up at his face to see him smiling brightly at her, his eyes shining with power.

"Harry Potter," he said but she barely heard it as blood rushed in her ears.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied almost automatically and watched as he dipped his head again and kissed the back of her hand.

She shivered as another ripple of power shot along her nerve endings and quickly snatched her hand back rubbing her palm along her side trying to chase the ghost of the sensation away.

"Isn't it wonderful," Luna said with a giggle drawing a laugh from Harry.

Ginny narrowed her gaze on the young man taking in everything about him. He was devilishly handsome, his long black hair swept around his face in a devil may care way. But the most wonderful thing about him was most definitely his eyes. Those amazingly bright green orbs seemed to pull in all the light around him and reflect it back at you. More than that though, you could see everything he was thinking in those rippling pools and Ginny would have been stupid to miss the spark of lust she saw there when he looked at both her and Luna.

"Are you like this with every girl you meet," she said feeling a flush of something that she refused to think of as jealousy.

"Oh most definitely not, you two are definitely special," he said as he walked past Ginny and Luna skipped along besides him.

Ginny turned to watch the young man striding off with Luna at his side for a moment and then ran to catch up with them.


	4. Kisses

Harry walked along the long corridor his mind lost to the hum of the magic that surrounded him. It felt truly wonderful to walk along Hogwarts halls, he had heard so many stories of what it was like to go to school here from his family that it was wonderful to put an image to what he held in his mind. More than that though was the magic that surrounded him; he wanted to bathe in it all it was so glorious.

His thoughts were pulled back to reality when he felt a small hand slip into his and looked down to find Luna's fingers entwined in his. He smiled softly at that and gripped her hand a little tighter as the girl didn't look at him, instead her eyes were all for the wall of windows to their left. He turned his head slightly to see Ginny stood at his other side watching him and with a small smile he held his other hand out to her. She looked a little shocked for a moment but then she smiled weakly and took his hand. Harry sighed as he felt a shiver of power pass from the hand Luna was holding through his body and then out the hand Ginny held. Both girls obviously felt it as well but neither said anything as they walked.

After a while they reached the main courtyard and stepped out into the sunlight. Harry blinked up into the light and then closed his eyes letting the warmth sink into his skin.

"Did you know you glow," Luna said suddenly and he opened his eyes looking down at her.

He cracked a grin and she returned it but before he could answer Ginny moved, her hand slipping from his, and walked around to stand near Luna.

"He doesn't actually glow it's just the sunlight," she said but froze when she spotted Harry's emerald eyes.

His piercing stare stabbed into her and indeed his eyes were glowing. She watched as something passed through those eyes but she couldn't exactly tell what it was. One moment she was look at a man not that much older than she was, and then she was looking into ancient eyes that seemed to have seen too much, and then he blinked and he was back to normal.

Ginny moved to say something but before she could Luna moved blocking her gaze. She watched as Luna's arms slipped around Harry's neck and he didn't protest, in fact his own arms slipped around her waist pulling her body against his.

Luna could feel a warmth spreading though her body like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew people saw her as flighty and maybe a little strange, but she was more in tune with the ambient magic in the air than any other witch her age. That was mostly why she could see things other people couldn't, and she knew she saw Harry as no other could. He did glow, like he was lit from the inside with a flame that was burning brighter than the sun. She could feel the way his magic was tied into Hogwarts as if he was a living breathing part of the castle itself, but there was more than just that to him. He felt like nothing she had ever come in contact with before, as if he was more than soul wrapped up in one body. A part of his being called out to her and she felt it like a physical tug on her body, but she could also feel his power calling to Ginny. This fact didn't bother her thought since it seemed almost like a separate part of him was calling to Ginny, a part nothing to do with Luna. Plus the fact that Luna loved Ginny with her whole heart and looking at this man knew he would love her as well.

She pressed her body along his feeling tingles from her head to her toes as she did so and it felt wonderful. Looking deeply into his eyes she could see the difference in him, the age behind his young face, and it was fascinating. Harry was an enigma that she wanted to dig her hands into and unwrap. But even more than that the small flares of power she had felt from him made her feel good and she wanted more of that. Stretching up on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to his feeling a new awareness spread through her body, a feeling so strangely new and yet so achingly familiar.

When he pulled back to look down at her he was smiling softly, and she could see what she had felt before plainly in his face.

"There you are," she whispered and he smile widened a little.

"And there you are," he replied as if he knew exactly what she meant.

Ginny watched the whole exchange dumfounded. Luna was a quiet girl completely reserved from everyone except Ginny and a few others. Ginny couldn't even remember a time when Luna had even looked at a boy, let alone stretched her body along the length of one like a cat and then proceeded to kiss him. The couple were now starring intently at each other and Ginny could barely breathe for how thick with power the air had become.

Suddenly there was a bang and Ginny looked up to see a figure from the headmaster's office rushing towards them. She studied the man as he approached at a run a slightly sickened look on his face. He had long hair that waved softly around his face, and he had a small well kept goatee that made him look rather dashing. He was wearing a long black coat that swirled around him almost like a robe over plain muggle clothing, but everything about him screamed power.

He ran towards them only coming to a halt when he was next to Harry who was still wrapped in Luna's arms starring down at her. The man reached out gripping Harry's shoulder and the boy finally turned to look at him.

"What have you done pup?" he asked and Ginny had to bite her tongue at how much worry she heard in the man's voice.

Harry blinked at him for a moment as if he wasn't quite seeing his companion and then he smiled turning to look down at Luna again.

"Starting what I needed to do," he replied and Luna giggled.

The man watched the couple for a moment then sighed, "Your power drunk Harry," he said rubbing his hand over his goatee in a nervous gesture.

Harry nodded a smile slipping across his lips, "I think I am and I know it would be worse if Ginny played nice, but she doesn't seem interested in playing with us Sirius," Harry said and laughed lightly.

Luna turned to capture her friends gaze with a smile and realised Ginny was openly starring at the two of them gapping at what she was watching.

"It's harder for her Harry, she doesn't see like I do because she doesn't want to," she turned back to Harry who leant down to rest his forehead against hers, "she has ties that anchor her, whereas I don't," Luna said as if that explained everything.

In fact all it did was confuse Ginny even more as she watched the couple who had literally meet less than thirty minutes ago stare at each other like they were their whole world.

"She'll come around Harry, Ginny really likes to play," Luna whispered before she stretched up to press another kiss to his lips that he instantly responded to.

Ginny looked around them to where Sirius was stood and noted that his face had fallen blank as he watched the couple. She could see something calculating in his eyes but before she could evaluate it any further it was gone and she was looking at his blank expression again.

Harry stepped back from Luna then, her arms slipping from around his neck down his arms to then drop at her side.

"Will you be back?" she asked as if he had said something that the other two had missed.

"Of course Luna Love," he replied and squeezed her hand before he stepped up next to Sirius.

He placed his hand on Sirius shoulder and with a smile and a nod to both girls disappeared with a loud pop.

"He shouldn't be able to do that," Ginny gasped as she took an involuntary step towards where he had been.

"And yet he can," Luna replied with a smile pressing her fingers to her lips.


	5. Welcome Home

Sirius blinked and suddenly they were stood outside of the headmaster's office, it took him a moment before his brain would process what had actually happened. He shivered and looked to the side where his godson was beaming at him.

"Neat trick right," he said as he let go of Sirius' shoulder and moved to lean against the wall.

Sirius watched as he lazily leant a shoulder against the cold stone wall, folding his arms across his chest as he did, his grin slipping to a lazy smile.

"So what's been happening while I was gone," Harry said lazily.

Sirius watched him for a moment before he scrubbed his hand over his face and walked forwards a little to stand with him.

"Oh you know lots of posturing and discussion. Of course the head honcho wants to know what you're doing here and of course your mum and dad aint saying anything," he said his voice easily falling back into its light teasing tone after his slight fright.

Harry simply nodded turning to stare at the door and Sirius had the freaky feeling that he could hear everything going on inside that room. He took the moment of quiet to watch his godson and could already see the difference in him the new influx of power was giving him. He noted the way Harry crossed his arms to hide his hands and knew he'd more than likely be investing in gloves soon. The way he carried himself was subtly different as well. Harry always seemed stooped in on himself and slightly shy, even if he could be cocky. Looking at him now though all the shyness had left his body and he was carrying himself with the power he held now.

"Think they'd mind if I popped off for a while," he said turning to look at Sirius his eyes glowing.

"Not so sure they wouldn't have a fit," he said but a grin slipped across his face as he thought about it, "but then again they're all gunna have to get used to ya now hey lad," he laughed and patted Harry on the back.

With a laugh of his own Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked around his godfather, "let mum know I'm fine will ya, you know what she gets like," he said and with that he was gone.

Sirius smiled and then knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. A moment later the door swung open and he walked back into the room. Lily's eyes tried to ask him a question but Sirius simply shook his head.

"Is everything alright Mr Black," McGonagall said frowning.

"Yeah thought Harry needed me but as usual the pup is fine by himself," he said as he dropped back down into a chair, reaching out to take Lily's hand as he did so.

He turned to smile at her reassuring her as best as he could with two people in the room who they didn't want to share everything with.

"So what I miss," he said turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore studied Sirius' face for a moment before he smiled and climbed to his feet.

"We had decided it would be best for you and Harry to stay here for the moment," Sirius didn't say anything but he was smiling inside, this is what they had wanted all along and he was glad the headmaster was being so amiable about it.

Dumbledore slid from behind his desk and the other stood up, "Nell," he called and a small house elf appeared with a bow.

"Nell can you show these guest to their quarters please and make sure there is a room for their son as well," he said and the house elf bowed again, turning to wait for them to finish silently.

"We'll talk a little more when you've rested," Dumbledore said and Lily and James smiled and with a nod to McGonagall followed Nell out.

Sirius paused at the door as if he was going to say something but thought better of it and headed out the door closing it softly for a moment.

McGonagall stared at the door her mind still reeling from what she had seen. The Potters were alive, and more than that Harry was alive, the boy prophesied to save them all.

"Do you think its wise letting Harry run around the castle alone," she asked finally tearing her eyes away from the door to look at him.

"I don't really think we have a say in it old friend," he said and McGonagall paled at that thought.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself as he walked through the halls. He'd been wandering for an hour, and hour in which the castle had slipped back to normality and students appeared. Every now and then he would come along pockets of students milling around. Most would just stare at him as he passed, but every now and then one or two would get brave enough to say something, to which he would give more and more outlandish replies. He really was enjoying all of the new experiences. More than that though he was soaking in the power around him. When he closed his eyes he could almost see the students, their individual flares and feel of power sang to him. Every now and then he would come across a flare that was familiar, and he would take note of it.

As he walked though his mind wandered back to Luna and Ginny and more and more he was itching to go to them. He couldn't believe his luck that he had already found two of the people he was looking for and that they were together, it was always easier when there was bonds already formed. Two more and he would have what he needed; he just hoped they were here within the castle as well.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise where he was until he looked up to find himself in front of a blank wall that he knew. With a quirk of a smile Harry closed his eyes picturing a door in the wall and there it was when he opened his eyes. Stepping through the door he sighed as he stepped into the darkness.

Luna sat on the edge of Ginny's bed swinging her legs and humming to herself more than completely relaxed. Ginny on the other hand was sat at her desk chewing on the bottom of her lip as she stared at Luna.

"Are you going to spit it out," Luna said turning her silvery gaze on Ginny.

Ginny bit a little harder into her lip as she watched all kinds of emotions slide across Luna's face, but eventually her eyes cleared and she simply stared at Ginny. It was strange the perminant dreamy look she had had left her eyes, and now there was something new there that didn't seem to fit Luna at all.

"How could you kiss him," she said suddenly and Luna smiled.

"Why not, it was rather enjoyable," she slid from the bed then standing with her arms crossed and on hip cocked slightly, "in fact it might be nice to go do it again," her smile widened and her eyes turned slightly glassy as if she wasn't really looking at Ginny anymore, "I think it would definitely be nice to do more as well."

With that she turned on her heel and disappeared out of the door leaving Ginny behind with her mouth hanging open.

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard and seen, it had been bad enough watching Luna kiss Harry, but from the moment they had laid eyes on that boy Luna was acting differently. Worse than that though were the thoughts whispering in the back of her mind, things that made her blush. She knew a part of her, and she still wasn't sure how much that part was, wanted to be the one kissing Harry. She closed her eyes shivering as the remembered sensation of his power tickling through her mind. Sighing aloud she decided it would be best to go and find Luna and apologise for the last few hours.

Luna walked away from Ginny's room knowing she would follow her soon enough. She hadn't failed to notice how the other girl had looked when she had stepped away from Harry after kissing him. Yes there had been shock but mostly there was a hunger there, a hunger to go where Luna already had. She smiled softly at that thought, hoping her friend didn't take too long to realise how she was feeling, she had a feeling that Harry didn't have long enough for that.

She didn't concentrate on where her feet were taking her; instead she let the internal compass in her head take her towards what she wanted. She laughed to herself as she walked and more than one person rolled their eyes at her actions, she was Looney Lovegood after all. But for once she didn't see the people, didn't feel the pain that sliced her heart every time some whispered a nasty name in her direction, for one her mind didn't feel crowded. As she walked the halls around her seemed to shimmer, not unusual to her in the slightest, but for once it felt like she was sharing something with someone else. Her lips pulled into another smile as she thought of the whispers she had always been able to hear in the castle, but had never been able to decipher. Now as she walked she could hear the walls calling her name could hear the promises of power and love if she followed and she knew it was true.

When she rounded a corner she wasn't surprised to find that she was stood in front of the room of requirements. This quirky room was a place many students hadn't even found, but her and Ginny had and they had used it as a hidey hole more than once. Now as she paced past the door three times she thought one thing.

"Harry," she whispered liking the taste of his name on her lips.

She closed her eyes as the door shimmered into life, allowing the power of the castle to wash over her. It was like slipping into a hot bath with bubbles; they fizzled and popped all over her skin and she had to swallow back a giggle threatening at her lips.

When she opened her eyes again it was to find Harry leaning in the doorway, arms behind his back and a playful grin on his face.

"How did I know you'd be first Luna," he said and she just caught him muttering, "you're always first," before he pushed off the frame and walked forwards.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else; she took a few steps almost at a run and found herself wrapped in his arms. She moulded her body along his and felt the heat spark between them. Instantly she felt the same connection flare between them as before and she sighed contentedly. Harry laughed lightly as he looked down at her pale face, her head titled up to him slightly so he could see the small smile tugging at her lips.

He wrapped one hand around her waist, securing her against his body, and the other he stroked along her soft hair.

"Hasn't been easy this time has it love," Harry said and she turned her eyes up to him shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before his lips pressed against hers.

She melted into the kiss giving him everything she had and felt the same in return from him. A thread seemed to sing to live in her mind and when she pulled along it she could sense him, his feelings, his thoughts, but mostly his need. He needed her to survive, there was a shadow growing and she knew he needed her and strangely that wasn't scary. The second the connection between them had flared to life she had felt a wave of familiarity wash through her system.

She broke the kiss panting slightly and he smiled softly at her flushed cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his waist the fingers of one hand searching across his back until they slipped under his shirt to touch bare skin. She shivered at the electrical feeling shooting through her arm and knew she wanted more, but she cleared her thoughts long enough to look up at him.

"I know you," she whispered as he leaned down to trail kisses across her jaw and up to her ear.

"Yes," he whispered his breath tickling along her throat, "you always know me my love. Every time you find me first, my silver goddess."

She shivered at his words, she had heard that before, but it was like pulling on a memory of a dream. Every time she got hold of the thread it fled from her again.

"But it's not always like this," she whispered back and he nodded again.

"Sometimes it's me and you, sometimes there's others, sometimes there's no you. This time love we are all here, this time our circle will be complete," he slid his hand over her hair again marvelling in the softness of it.

She watched his eyes as they scanned over her face and she realised quickly what she was seeing. This wasn't the look of a young man, his face was young but his heart and soul were old, so very very old. It hit her then why she knew him, his words suddenly making sense.

"We've loved before," she whispered and he smiled brightly at her.

"Yes we have love, welcome home," he said and pulled her against him for another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN so what does everyone think so far, this isn't going to be my usual I know (for those that have read my other things) but I promise if you bare with me it will be worth it. So I need two more girls, any ideas would love to hear who people want since I've been wrackimg my brain tryin to think of who to have. Let me know please please info and feedback always welcome. x


	6. Second guesses

Ginny paced down the hallway noting the candles and sconces coming on, it was only then that she even noticed the sun setting off in the distance. She caught a few students loitering around and hurried them on their way to the great wall knowing dinner would be any moment. She was just about to head back to the hall herself when she felt a tickle of power slip over her skin. She turned expecting to see someone but there was no one there.

Turning back the way she had felt the power she walked down the hallway letting it pull her where it willed. It was strange, like a tug in her middle that she couldn't explain but everything in her was screaming at her to follow it, to see where it was taking her. She knew she should be looking for Luna, the other girl had disappeared so weirdly that she was worried, even if it was par for the course with the girl, but something in her said if she did follow this power that she would find herself where she needed to be.

Before she realised what was happening she was in front of a blank wall that she knew well, she had escaped here many a time as the years had gone by, had introduced the place to Luna to take refuge in and it had become their safety net more than once. Of course why hadn't she thought about checking in here in the first place? Taking a breath she let her mind fill with Luna knowing that the other girl was definitely on the other side of the door. When she opened her eyes she found a small wooden door in the wall, nothing fancy but it spoke of Luna completely. With a smile she walked forwards pushing the door open. Her finger sprang back when she felt the bite of power along her skin, but it was familiar and not painful to her though she knew it would be to others that were unwelcome.

Slipping into the room she strained her eyes trying to see in the semi darkness and would have called out to Luna, except her name died on her lips as she felt the door close behind her solidly and her eyes finally picked up something in the darkness.

She was stood in a well furnished room, which was most definitely someone's private quarters. There was a fire roaring in a large fireplace and candles scattered around giving of some semblance of light, but it was the furniture nearest the fire that caught her attention. Seated on a large couch was Harry, with Luna in his lap as she knelt over him.

He had his hands in her hair that was now lose down her back in one glorious shinning wave. She had her hands clasped to the back of the couch either side of his head as she kissed him deeply and passionately. Ginny felt the heat creep along her skin and knew she would be blushing badly, but she couldn't seem to draw her eyes from the scene in front of her. She wanted to, desperately, but her body just wouldn't seem to respond to her commands. Just then Luna broke the kiss breathing heavily and turned to Ginny.

Ginny took an involuntary step back sure that her friend would be angry at her intruding but instead Luna simply smiled, a smile that was so warm and welcoming that Ginny felt a flutter in her heart.

"About time Gin," she said laughing as she climbed from Harry's lap.

Ginny watched as the girl approached and held a hand out to her unsure what she really wanted. Over Luna's shoulder she watched as Harry climbed to his feet, a smirk on his lips as he watched the two of them, but he didn't say anything. Slowly Ginny reached out and took Luna's hand that sparked with power, and let the girl lead her forwards.

Her body felt weird like she's been doused in pep up potion, she itched with energy and she had no idea why, but her mind shied away from those thoughts as Luna pulled her to stop in front of Harry.

"Kiss him Gin," she whispered out and Ginny's eyes snapped to Luna.

"Love," Harry said his voice slightly scolding even as he smiled at Harry.

"I'm sorry I can't help it," she laughed, her hand slipping from Ginny's as she moved to stand next to Harry.

Ginny couldn't say anything, couldn't find the words in her mind or throat. Harry was watching her with glowing green eyes that seemed older than his years again.

"We can't push her Luna, that's not how this works," his voice whispered over her skin and she shivered.

Luna was bouncing on the balls of her feet like an impatient child now and she was unsure what the hell was going on, and she wanted to say as much if only her throat would work properly.

Instead she watched as Harry walked forwards slowly closing the small space in between them and stood toe to toe with her.

"Can I kiss you Ginny?" he asked suddenly his voice all seriousness even as he smiled warmly at her.

Her lips separated and she breathing in a heavy sigh, not sure how she could respond to that. Hadn't she just walked in on him kissed Luna, who was now nodding her head begging for Ginny to agree? She watched as his hand came up slowly and she wanted to move from his fingers, even as her stomach clenched in anticipation of his touch. She knew he was moving slowly giving her a chance to move away, but she didn't and she watched as his fingers came up to cup her cheek.

Instantly she felt an arc of power skim through her body right to her toes. She gasped and he smiled at her as if it was the perfect reaction.

"Let me kiss you love," he whispered and all she could do was nod, how could she possibly say no to him?

With a moan of relief he lowered his lips to hers and she felt the power of him sizzle along her skin and down her throat heating everything about her. Before she realised it she had melted against his body, her hands going around her neck and one of her hands delved into his hair feeling the silky strands over her suddenly sensitive skin. This kiss was mind blowing like nothing she had ever felt before, and yet so familiar it made her ache.

When he pulled back from her she felt bereft and instantly closed the gap he had made demanding another kiss, which he happily obliged with. This time though there was something more to the kiss though, maybe it was because she had initiated it it she was unsure, but her mind suddenly blossomed with awareness and she quickly realised it was him. That he was settling into her mind, and even though she knew that she should be aghast at this thought she actually loved the feel of it.

When he pulled back again they were both panting lightly, and she still had a tight grip on his neck.

"What's happening?" she whispered out pulling a smile from his lips.

"Don't fight it Gin, give in and let it all come, everything will feel better afterwards," his lips pressed to her chin then and her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of it.

His lips were moving across her skin, down her neck, and it was sending her mind and her body into a frenzy. She didn't know what he meant but she gave herself over the sensations he was eliciting from her body and suddenly it didn't feel so shocking, it felt familiar.

It was like something snapping in her mind, one moment she was Ginny a girl stood in the room of Requirements being kissed by a total stranger, and then suddenly she wasn't just that girl anymore. It was like her mind exploded with awareness again but this time it wasn't of him, it was of herself.

"Harry," she whispered out his eyes coming up to lock with hers and he grinned, a genuine extremely happy grin.

"Hello red," he whispered and then she was throwing herself at him completely wanting nothing more than to drown in his kiss, it had been too long.


	7. Reunions

**A/N simply for Faery66 who spurred me on to get this up here with their message, hope this is good enough.**

* * *

><p>Sirius turned as he felt power wash over the room and knew that the pup was up to something.<p>

"What was that," McGonagall breathed as she rose to her feet and Sirius turned to look back at his old professor and friend.

"That Mini would be the pup," he sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

Lily whimpered a little and James reached out and took her hand in his squeezing it, things were moving faster than any of the adults could have guessed, but James had a feeling his son had known exactly what he was doing when he had raced to Hogwarts.

Looking up James sighed and nodded to Sirius, "could you check him please while we try and explain," Sirius nodded and slipped easily from the room.

Once he was outside Sirius closed his eyes and let his mind wander easily picking up the feel of Harry's magic. He'd been tracking the pup for years and he knew how to do it so well now it was second nature. When he opened his eyes again he knew where he was heading and let his feet carry him.

He wandered through the halls taking in the familiar surroundings with a wiry grin. He'd missed being here, the years he had spent here had been the best of his life, when he had finally found his family and his home. Finding James had been the beginning and the charismatic boy had helped him see past the darkness of his family, and he had gladly followed the Potters into exile. He was glad to be back on home turf though, and he was looking forward to seeing people he had been unable to see in years, like his other best friend Remus.

He was pulled from his inner thoughts when he realised the trail stopped in front of a blank wall. He frowned for a moment, before his memory banks fired and he realised that it wasn't a blank wall at all. Lifting his hand he pressed his fingers to the stone and felt the buzz of magic beneath them. Sending a flare of his own magic out he tapped against the wall feeling the wards soaking in his little knock. Stepping back he waited for the answer, and waited for Harry to appear.

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped his hands around Ginny's waist, locking her against his body, not that she was protesting. Her arms were locked around his neck as he kissed her, his lips devouring hers in a searing kiss that was stealing all of her senses. She wanted so much more of him as she reached out so that she could delve her fingers into his hair, feeling the softness of each strand over her bare skin. It was only as Luna cleared her throat to the side that she remembered that they weren't alone and she stepped back slightly pink tinging her cheeks.<p>

"Now now," Harry tsked as he reached up to run a knuckle over her cheekbone, "they'll be no embarrassment here, I don't think Luna was being mean," his eyes flicked to the other girl causing her to beam at him, "I think she's just lonely aren't you love," Luna nodded her big blue eyes showing that there had been no harm done.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Harry held out his hand to Luna and the other girl bounded into his embrace. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in until her body was pressed against his on the opposite side to Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but smile at Luna as she took in the other girl, seeing her with brand new eyes, how had she never known who was to her.

"I'm sorry Luna," she whispered unable to muster more since she was sure her heart was going to escape from her mouth.

Reaching out she ran her fingers along Luna's cheek watching as Luna's eyes closed as she snuggled into the caress.

"Don't hurt Ginny we didn't know, and you still took care of me," she replied softly.

That was true, even though Luna was a Ravenclaw, from the moment they had started school they had been pulled together, and Ginny spent most of her early years rescuing Luna until the Ravenclaws got the picture that to mess with Luna meant you were messing with Ginny and by an extension her brothers.

Leaning her head against Harry's shoulder Ginny let her eyes close even as her hand slipped to twin her fingers in Luna's.

"Now what Harry?" Luna asked her voice soft.

"I'm not sure loves, I think for the moment curling up with the two of you is my priority," Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine at those words, "but we still have two more to find."

Behind her closed eyes Ginny saw a flash of green and yellow, and knew the other girls were from Slytherin and Hufflepuff, her sisters she had forgotten.

Opening her eyes she turned to find Harry watching her and she smiled, "what?" she laughed as he smiled at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he moved so that he could pull her closer and rest his forehead against hers.

They stayed huddled together for a while until the chamber around them shivered and moved and Ginny realised the room of requirements had cleared away the chairs and given them a bed. Stepping back Ginny turned to look at it, moving until she could trail her hand over the thick fur of the throw over the bottom of the bed. Taking in the size she knew that it would be more than big enough for all three of them, but she could feel her cheeks colouring at the thought. She knew it was right, knew that she had known Harry and Luna so many times in her past lives, but she couldn't shake her current incarnation as Ginny and the modesty that had been drilled into her.

She felt Harry moving behind her and turned to find him smiling at her so close to her that she could simply breath and they would touch.

"Don't be nervous love, nothing's going to happen tonight, we just need to rest."

He turned to Luna as she stuck out her bottom lip obviously not happy with the idea that nothing was going to happen and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. It was as Luna turned bright happy eyes to her that she realised Luna had done it on purpose to make her smile.

Just then Harry paused his head turning as if he had heard something the other two hadn't and he frowned.

"Why don't you to get comfy, I'm more than sure the room can provide sleeping attire if you want to change," he turned away from them then heading towards the wall they both knew held the exit, "I wont be a minute."

Ginny and Luna watched him leave before turning to the other side of the bed and indeed finding clothing they could change into.

Harry emerged from the room not surprised to find his godfather leaning against the opposite wall his arms crossed as he waited.

"What are you up to pup," he said his voice light but serious.

Harry leant against the doorjamb not really leaving the room, but happy that Sirius wouldn't be able to see in behind him, that the room and his own magic would protect the girls from his godfather's gaze.

"Exactly what you knew was going to happen," he said as he glanced behind him at the sound of a giggle, his lips pulling up in a smile.

Sirius watched his face, watched the pure pleasure and happiness ripple across his features, and moved unfolding himself to cross the width of the hallway. Harry straightened aswell filling the doorway completely, and Sirius was sure between one blink and the next the doorway actually grew smaller until Harry's shoulders brushed each side of the doorframe.

For a moment the two men simply starred at each other until Sirius sighed and nodded, "alright pup, just make sure you remember there are people who love you in this life time as well. James and Lily may only be your parents this time but they love as there one and only."

Harry watched as Sirius turned and headed back down the hallway and it was only when his godfather disappeared around the corner that he slipped back into the room, the door disappearing behind him.

For a moment his mind was lost in thoughts of his parents of all they had sacrificed to protect their child, a child that they still understand completely. Harry had tried to explain the weight of everything to them, but he often caught the pain reflected in their eyes when he started and he was unable to finish. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he pushed the now old pain aside and turned towards the bed to find the girls had made themselves comfy.

Both were wearing nothing but oversized t-shirts and they were snuggled together in the middle of the bed. With a laugh he started heading towards them, kicking off his shoes as he went.

"Room for me in there?" he asked as he stopped to strip his socks off and then moved onto his belt.

"Always," Ginny laughed as Luna simply held her hand out to him.

With a growl of laughter he pounced onto the bed causing the girls to squeal and giggle as they tried to get away from his tickling fingers. Something inside of Harry settled as he laughed with his girls and for the moment he pushed aside the worries of tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the school crest watching the faint glow in the semi darkness of the quiet entranceway. Unable to resist he reached out and pressed his palm to the middle of the crest feeling the power under his fingertips. Closing his eyes he let the memories wash over his mind and fought back the tidal wave that always threatened to swallow him. He'd learned to order his memories, he had them separated in a library most of the time, but right now with the accumulated power of the castle coursing through his body it was hard to order it.<p>

"Mr Potter I wasn't expecting you to be out this evening, I had thought you had other things to attend to," Harry smiled at the soft voice and turned to see the headmaster standing at the foot of the stairs.

He didn't say anything until the headmaster was at his side and then he dropped his hand and turned to face the older man.

"The girls are asleep, I find I don't sleep much nowadays," he cast his eyes around him and sent a flare of power out and when he was happy they were alone he turned to face the headmaster fully, "I remember the day this went up, Rowena was so happy she decided to throw an impromptu party for the few students they already had," a smile passed over Harry's lips that Albus found hard to read.

"She told me that night that she was pregnant, Helga squealed like a little girl when she heard that," Harry looked down at his hands for a moment, at the crests that now graced them and when he looked up Albus saw tears in his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive me Sir, things get a little muddled in my mind some times," Harry cleared his throat as he gathered himself together and shook his head.

Stepping back from the wall Harry rubbed his hands together chasing away the last of the power from his fingertips and Albus watched as gloves appeared and wrapped around the young man's hands hiding the crests from view. Dumbledore was itching to get a proper look at those crests but knew better than to press the boy. He may be clothed in the body of a young man but he knew he was dealing with a being infinitely older than anything else on the planet.

Harry moved carefully around the hall, his hands clasped behind his back as he went and Albus simply watched him as he did his circuit.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any grief Sir," Harry said as he stopped in front of a suit of armour and looked up at them.

"Not at all my lad, school term is nearly over and summer is upon us, you have actually picked a perfect time to be here," Harry nodded and carried on his circuit.

Dumbledore watched the way he moved, noting that his body was lose and ready even as he belayed calm. He made a mental note to ask Lily about what she had been training her son in but kept quiet as Harry paced.

Suddenly Harry stopped and his head turned towards the stairs as if he had heard something, and Albus didn't fail to see the small frown that pulled at his lips before the boy was turning to bow at the old headmaster.

"If you would excuse me headmaster, one of the girls is awake," he bowed again and with a blink he was gone.

Albus shook his head at the boys antics but turned on his heal and headed towards the kitchen for the tea he had been craving.

* * *

><p>Luna looked up as Harry entered and in two strides he was across the room pulling her into his arms. She let out a little sob as he pulled her against him and she buried her face against his neck breathing deeply. His fingers delved into her hair as he stroked her to calm her, and eventually she pulled back enough so that he could see her tear stained face.<p>

"Luna my love what is it?" he whispered mindful of the other girl still asleep in the bed Luna was curled on.

"Just dreams Harry, silly really," she shivered and he lowered his head so that he could press his forehead to hers.

"Tell me love, no secrets between us," he whispered and felt as her sigh skimmed over his lips.

"It was Liliana, she was laughing the sound filling the room as I watched her dance, and then she was falling and her skin was so cold."

Luna pressed her eyes closed as Harry gathered her up into his lap as she sobbed again.

"Shhh it's alright love," he whispered out to her but knew it really wasn't.

He wasn't surprised Luna had dreamed of the child, he had been thinking about her after all. The two of them were tied together and for the moment they would be influencing each other, he wanted to yell at himself for putting Luna through reliving such painful things.

Liliana had been Rowena's first daughter, a tragedy and a pain that Harry felt stab at his heart had befallen the little one when she had been barely three. With all of his power he had been unable to save the little one when a fever had taken her and her memory haunted him every time he woke.

"I'm sorry my love, so sorry I couldn't save our daughter," he whispered and Luna cried a little harder.

"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice filled the room and he lifted his eyes to her to see the concern and pain there.

Holding out a hand to her he beckoned her forwards and she moved up to them and after only a short hesitation wrapped her arms around Luna and buried her face against Luna's hair. The two of them held Luna as she calmed down and eventually the three fell back against the bed.

It was a little while later that Luna was sprawled across Harry's chest, her hand laying against his heart as she had her head buried in the crook of his arm. Harry was lazily trailing his fingers through her hair as he watched Ginny moving through the room quietly examining their surroundings since she hadn't had the chance the night before.

"Can we try again Harry?" Luna asked finally her voice soft as her own eyes watched Ginny.

Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, "yes love we can try again," he pulled her a little tighter against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "you know I can deny you nothing. Don't press Ginny though, she's not like you, but I will give you a child if that's what you want."

Luna sat up on her elbow a little so that Harry could see her face and she smiled that brilliant smile that seemed to steel his very breath from his lungs. Lifting his chin he asked silently and she lowered her lips to capture his in a searing kiss. For a while they lost themselves until Ginny drew their attention by clearing her throat.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starving," she said simply as she dropped onto the bed and pulled the comforter around her bare legs.

Harry looked to Luna who simply nodded and the three of the slipped from the bed to dress properly.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was in full swing by the time the three of them made it to the great hall. Harry offered to take them straight to the kitchens for food since he knew where he was going, but Luna insisted that they go to the hall and Harry wasn't up for arguing with her. He never won an argument with his flighty love anyway so he simply nodded and held a hand out to her. She entwined their fingers and pulled herself in close to him so that she could wrap her other hand around his arm.<p>

"I do hate these gloves Harry," she whispered as they moved and he smiled down at her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me to love, but they are necessary unfortunately," with a grimace she agreed and they walked towards the great hall silently.

Ginny followed them barely a step behind and when Harry held a hand out to her she simply shook her head and smiled. She knew entering the hall where her brothers still had spies with a mysterious man who also had Luna plastered to his side would not be good.

The whole room fell silent as Harry slipped through the doors with Luna at his side and Ginny at his back. He could feel both of his witches radiating against his skin and it soothed his nerves as all eyes fell to him. He glanced up at the teachers table to see Dumbledore watching him with a small smile, he nodded to the headmaster and got one in return but no one made a move to stop him. As he walked forwards he realised he had no idea where to sit, the long tables for each house weren't open to him as he hadn't attended the school and been sorted.

His mind filled with the boom of Godric's laughter as he invited him to his table one night not long after the school had been formed. Harry supressed the smile that wanted to spill across his lips as he thought of the fact that the man might not have been so open to him if he had realised his eldest daughter was in love with him. He stopped just at the end of the tables and scanned over the occupents of each house.

"So Luna where to sit?" he asked his voice carrying in the quiet, raising murmers from the students closest to them.

"Well I've never really been welcome in my own house, which now you've given myself back to me makes me a little angry," Luna scanned her eyes over the ravenclaw's closest to him and he wanted to grin with triumph when he saw a few of them shrink back from her gaze.

But he knew his Luna, knew that she didn't have a hateful bone in her body and even though her house, the house that she had created, had shunned her she wouldn't hold it against them.

"Well then why don't we sit with them and teach them a lesson or two," he said softly and she simply nodded.

Turning slightly they both looked to Ginny who simply shrugged and followed them as they made their way down the line of chairs.

When they were clean across the hall, close to the teachers table, the three dropped into seats that were empty. Harry sat in the middle his girls flanking him though at the moment Ginny kept herself a little apart. Luna didn't even blink as she reached for a plate, handing one to Harry first, and started piling food on. With a small laugh Ginny did the same, sharing things between herself and the other two until their plates were filled. Before they could tuck into their food though Dumbledore rose to his feet and the room fell silent again as everyone turned to look at the headmaster.

"Now that our young guest has arrived I can make a few announcements. The last of the exams will take place later this week, so if you are in need of those last minute study times a few areas have been set up specifically just for that," Harry glanced across the table to see a few seventh years smiling at the idea, "Professor Snape would like it to be known that his dungeons are closed unless for classes," Harry glanced towards the potions master noting that the man was scowling at him, "and finally we have a few visitors that are staying with us for the last week of the year."

The murmurs got louder for a moment, but then died down again as Dumbledore stared out at the students.

"The young man that has taken up residence on the Ravenclaw table this morning is Harry Potter," Dumbledore had to stop then as the hall exploded in sound.

Everyone knew of the fable surrounding Harry, that he was the last person that Voldemort had tried to kill even though he had been just a baby at the time. They also knew that no one had seen Voldemort since, though they knew that he was still out there.

They also knew that Harry had died, that his whole family had died, but apparently everything they had learned had been wrong. Just at that moment the side door usually reserved for teachers to come through opened and his parents and godfather walked out. Once again the room erupted once more and once again Dumbledore had to wait for the room to calm before he could talk.

"This lovely couple I am very happy to say, is James Potter and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. Don't be surprised if you see them wandering around the school as I have given them permission to audit classes and spend some time with the teachers to reconnect with the magical world once more," his eyes turned to Sirius as the man looked out over the room with his normal mischievous grin, "and this is Sirius Black, the last Lord of the noble house of Black, he too will be lurking around so watch yourselves."

Sirius' grin deepened as he raised an eyebrow at the headmaster but no one said anything as Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the table magically extended three places so that they could join the teachers in their seats.

Eventually breakfast carried on, the people around them still giving the trio weird looks but the three of them ignored it. Harry was fighting the urge to reach out and touch Ginny knowing that she wanted to keep things to herself at the moment. Instead he consoled himself by wrapping an arm around Luna's hip and pulling her in against his body. She managed to eat her foot with one hand while the other was holding tightly to Harry's leg. She didn't look at anyone as she ate other than Harry, she too was giving Ginny her space though she was glad that the other witch had at least sat with them.

"So my love," Harry started suddenly and a few of the girls closest to him dropped they forks in shock.

Harry was well aware of the way he looked, that his strong jaw and shocking green eyes were catching. He'd used it to his advantages before and he knew right now that every girl within ear shot was trying to understand how it was that Luna had bagged this mysterious fable come to life. Luna turned her bright eyes to him and he smiled softly as he reached out and ran a knuckle over her cheek. He watched as a rose tinge spread across her cheekbones but she didn't look away.

"What are we going to do today love, would you like to punish everyone who has ever hurt you," there were gasps around them but no one dared say anything, "or would you like to claim your house back? Your rooms should still be where you left them," that got another round of murmurs but Harry tuned them out as he concentrated on Luna's face.

He knew he was pushing things but he also knew what his Luna was like, she was upfront and blunt and he knew she wasn't ever going to hide anything from anyone.

Luna seemed to think for a moment and then cocked her head to the side, "my rooms would be nice, I have some things there that I would like to get."

Harry nodded and that decided Luna rose from her seat and moved away from the table and waited for Harry. Harry paused and turned to Ginny who was watching him patently.

"See you later?" he asked softly to which she smiled and nodded, but before he could slip from his seat she leant in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The touch was feather soft but it sent electric bolts through Harry and he had to shake himself before he could rise and join Luna. She held her hand out to him and he slipped his hand into hers, and once again she grimaced at the feel of his leather clad hand but the two of them turned as one and headed towards the teachers table.

They paused in front of Dumbledore for a moment but the headmaster simply nodded his head and sat back and watched as they walked down the line of teachers to stop in front of professor Flitwick. Dumbledore had a feeling that no matter what he wouldn't be able to stop the pair from doing whatever it was that they planned so instead he settled in to watch the show along with everyone else.

Harry looked up at the small professor and let his power flare out a little and instantly could see the man's connection to the schools power. The fact that he was head of house for Ravenclaw gave him a connection to the school and the power that had been fed into the very building itself when it was built. Harry pulled back on his power and let it tamp down as he looked to Luna. Already Luna was sharper to him than anyone else he had ever seen, he knew eventually Ginny would be the same but it was taking her longer to get there then Luna. He tore his eyes away from Luna to look up at the professor who was frowning slightly down at them.

"Professor Flitwick Luna has told me all about you and what a wonderful teacher you are," the professor stood then not that he was much higher stood from the table than he was sat, "I would like to introduce myself to you. As Dumbledore announced I'm Harry, but I'm more than that. Rowena liked to call me Lord, I don't know why but I know you've heard of me."

Flitwick's face was a picture and Harry smiled at the man's shock even as the others around him frowned having no idea what the exchange was about.

"Are you seriously implying to me young man..." he trailed off but Harry simply nodded.

"Yes sir I am, it may be hard for you to understand but if you would consent to come with us Luna and I'll try to do our best to explain."

The small professor looked at Harry for a moment before he nodded and stepped away from the table. Harry and Luna waited patiently while he walked down the table and headed for the teachers door. Turning he nodded to the two of them to follow him and slipped through the door, Luna and Harry hot on their heels.

Ginny watched them walk away and turned to the person next to her and with a small smile slipped from the table and made her way back to the Gryffindor table. She had barely taken her seat when her friends began to mob her and she had to think fast on her feet. She explained that she and Luna had found Harry wandering the halls and that Dumbledore had asked for the two of them to accompany him while he got his barring's. Some of them had heard him calling Luna his love, and Ginny simply shrugged it off though her mind was spinning.

She tried hard to eat her food and field the questions that were still flying at her but as she sat there alone for the first time in a while she felt her skin itching and the need to be near the other two was like a weight on her chest. Swallowing her bite of food she let the memories she kept behind a shield in her mind flood forwards a little looking for an answer to what was happening and realised that it was part of the bonding process with Harry. Finally she gave in and bid her goodbyes, but before she left the hall she turned to find that the Potters and Dumbledore were watching her closely. She bowed her head slightly to them and slipped from the hall, breaking into a run when she could. She barely made it back to the room of requirements before her legs collapsed. She slipped inside and simply sat on the floor waiting for her companions to return.

* * *

><p>Professor Flitwick led the pair silently towards the Ravenclaw common room only looking back to glance at the two of them once in a while. Luna slipped her hand into Harry's grimacing once more that the feel of his leather clad hand and with a sigh Harry pulled his fingers from her and pealed the glove off. She gave him a happy grin when he held his hand out to her and she entwined their fingers again. A buzz of power slipped along Luna's skin at the contact and she sighed happily.<p>

"Better love?" Harry asked softly and she nodded.

It was only then that Harry realised it was more than just the fact that he had been wearing gloves that was bothering her, it was the fact she didn't have direct contact with him. His memories spiralled then giving him the answer to the unspoken question quickly and he realised after this stop they needed to find Ginny straight away.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as they entered the Ravenclaw common room and Professor Flitwick turned to face the two of them.

"Well let's have it then," he said and Harry couldn't help but grin at the older man.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Gryffindor professor," he said causing the man to smile a little.

Luna didn't say anything as she slipped around the two of them and headed straight for the large fireplace that took up most of one of the walls. The fireplace was lined with books and the mantel was covered in thick volumes, it spoke of the knowledge that was the core of Ravenclaw. Harry watched as Luna reached out and pressed her hand silently to a raven carved into the side of the fireplace and the flames instantly went out.

"Luna, what are you doing?" professor Flitwick asked as he rounded the small couches and approached the willowy woman.

"Professor if I may," Flitwick turned back to the man in front of him, seeing that he was truly a man and seeing that his eyes now glowed in the dimness of the room.

"Luna has always been unusual, not a part of and yet the heart of this noble house. I've given Luna back herself and helped her unlock the secrets in her mind. Professor you are looking upon the living reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw and she has come to reclaim what is hers."

The professor's jaw dropped open and Harry's words and he turned his eyes back to Luna as she stepped forwards into the magically expanding hearth of the fireplace. As they both watched a door appeared and with a small smile over her shoulder Luna slipped into the room.

Harry didn't follow allowing Luna a moment to gather herself knowing that the memories that would be assaulting her at that moment would be much for her to handle. Instead he looked down at the professor who had circled around to look at the new doorway he had never seen in his common room before.

"How is this possible?" he whispered and with a chuckle Harry slipped into one of the couches as the professor turned his attention to him.

"It's always been possible, Luna has been here waiting and it's my fault she hadn't awakened yet. She's been waiting for me after all. I hope you understand that this information is to be kept under wraps for the moment, but I understand if you feel the need to discuss with the headmaster and fellow heads of house. And before you ask no I am not the reincarnation of any of the founders, I just happened to have been there when the school was built, and been the lucky sod that four beautiful women fell in love with."

Just them the door opened again and Luna appeared once more drawing a shocked gasp from Flitwick. She had changed from her simple school robes into a beautiful full length blue dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and swept the floor as she moved. Her hair was in a sheet lose down her back and it seemed to glow like star light as she moved. Around her neck was a heavy necklace wrought of bronze in the shape of an eagle and Harry smiled as he saw it.

Unable to resist he moved forwards forgetting the fact that they had a semi audience and stood in front of Luna. She bowed her head slightly to him and he returned the gesture when she lifted her face to look at him.

"My Lady," he said simply and she smiled as he reached out to trail his fingers over the Eagle.

Her smile changed then to one Harry had seen many times from her before and he knew what she was thinking, "we aren't alone my Lady," he whispered as he stepped forwards a little but forgetting his own words he pushed his fingers into her hair and tilted his head so that he could capture her lips in a searing kiss.

He felt her power wash over his skin and he let his own rise to respond to it. He felt as the power twined and wrapped around the both of them encircling them for a moment before it sank into their skin.

"Missed you," Luna whispered and Harry laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"As I you my love," he replied.

For a moment they stood like this until they heard a small gasp behind them and they turned as one to see Professor Flitwick torn between looking at them and looking at the ghost that had suddenly slipped into the room.

Harry's eyes locked onto the silvery form and he felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the beautiful but sad woman in front of them.

"Helena," he whispered out and felt as Luna grabbed his arm her fingers digging into his arm.

"Father," the ghost replied in turn and then she was moving, passing straight through the chairs in her way until she came to a stop in front of Harry.

She floated down a little until her slippered feet were barely a millimetre from the ground, but she was still shorter than Harry stood. He starred into her eyes for a moment, willing them to be the beautiful blue he had last seen in them, but when he couldn't will his beautiful daughter back to life he simply let his power fill him as he reached for her and pulled her into an embrace.

Flitwick stood routed to the spot as he watched Harry do the impossible and hold the grey lady. It was well known that she was really Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena but no one had known who her father was, the information had been lost in the annals of time. It seemed though that another of the mysteries of Hogwarts was being answered today.

When Harry stepped back he could see tears on Helena's cheeks and he simply reached up and brushed them away.

"Please don't cry my little dove," he whispered and she smiled through her tears up at him.

"I've been waiting for you and mother, waiting to say how sorry I was," she whispered and he pulled her back against him.

She felt cold in his arms and he ached to feel her warm body pressed against him, to feel weight where there was nothing. He had held her in his arms when she was born and looked down at her beautiful eyes in wonder. She had not been his first born but she had instantly wrapped him around her finger, he would have given her anything and yet he couldn't even give her her breath back now.

"How could you not know that all was forgiven, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy and I am sorry we never saw how much you hurt," he pressed a kiss to her forehead then and stepped back as Helena looked around her to Luna who had her hands pressed to her lips.

Harry could hear the small sobs slipping from her though even as she tried to suppress them. For a moment the women looked at each other and then Luna was holding her hands out and Helena collapsed against her as she had done Harry. He turned away from the two of them as he heard Luna whispering to her daughter.

Circling around the scene he stood next to the still gaping professor, "I'm sorry we didn't give you a better explanation before we dropped this all on you. Old things in this school will be waking soon and things are going to be very different for the students when they return at summers end. Please don't hesitate to come and ask me questions sir I will be happy to talk with you, as I know Luna, or would you prefer Lady Ravenclaw now love," he asked as he cast his eyes to her with a smile before turning back to the still bewildered professor, "would be more than happy to talk with you again."

Harry walked over to the two women then and the three of them bent their heads together for a time. When Helena finally stepped back she was smiling softly and promised to talk with them again soon before she floated through the door and disappeared. Luna flew into Harry's arms then and he wrapped her into a hug before he pressed a kiss to her hair. She was breathing deeply and he knew she was fighting back tears but for a time they simply held each other.

"May I sit with you Lady Ravenclaw for a time," Professor Flitwick said eventually and Luna stepped back with a small smile for the man.

"Of course I think we have much to talk over," she glanced at Harry and smiled softly at him, "I do believe my husband needs to get back to his other wife," she said drawing a startled laugh from Harry's lips.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he passed her and she whispered she would meet him in the room later. He left the common room knowing that Luna would be fine for a time and that he desperately needed to go and see Ginny.


End file.
